Tasio's Song
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: Yumi was in a world of pain, and the only release was the tears, the sobs and the anguished cries. Yumi x Tasio
1. Chapter 1

A/N My sixth fanfiction, wee!!

Well, I wanted to see, if Yumi could really stand on her own, or had been, or was, too dependent on Sachiko. To do that I felt I needed some kind of event, or occurrence or, something that would shake her up a bit. Instead, something completely different seemed to happen, but I will save that until later ;)

And please; I was already told by my English teacher years ago, that I should stick with obscure dialects of Swahili. You don't have to point it out and make me cry.

Anyway; Please enjoy yet another round of Yumi's querks and loveliness ;)

**Tasio's Song**

"_Why wont you understand!?" Yumi was shouting and her posture was slightly bent forward, as if trying to get her point across by sheer will alone._

"_I do understand Yumi."_

"_No you don't!!"_

"_...no... you don't..." Her voice trailing_

Yumi woke with a start, finding that she was utterly drenched in sweat. She sat for a second, trying to get her bearings. She looked at the alarm, registering that it was only two am.

She sighed deeply. When was the last time she had had a good nights sleep? Or even just normal sleep? She got out of bed and out of her pyjamas and went to her dresser to get a dry one. It didn't have one though, apparently she had gone through the ones she had, faster than they went through moms washing. Only thing left to choose from, was the silk negligee she got at Christmas from Sachiko.

For a few seconds she just stood there. Not in a paralyzed way you see. She just stood there. And then she carefully picked it up, and slowly let it hang from her hands. She put it on, and stood for a second before turning and climbing back to bed. As soon as her covers were up, the sobbing began. First slowly and then taking on speed. And by the time she was on her side, curled in a knot, the sobbing were big heaves and open cries.

Yumi was in a world of pain, and the only release was the tears, the sobs and the anguished cries.

It didn't take long before her door was opened and Yuuki came in. He knew the pain; he had been here almost every night for a long while.

"Yumi... Shh... It's okay... Shh..."

The mantra is the same for every person soothing another. And Yuuki is no different. Every night he held his sister close while she would cry, and say the same thing over and over again. Just a name

"Onee-sama... Onee-sama..." Over, and over...

//-----------------//

Yumi would never understand. It didn't matter where she went, everywhere the whispers, the stares, the bowing and the parting of the sea in front of her, leaving a path where usually everyone else would have to struggle to get through.

She entered the classroom, which instantly went silent. Mami quickly rose, snapped her pen and notebook and almost ran to her as she went to her desk.

"So? Any news?"

"Mami-san. Why do you do this every morning?"

"Because... Well because you are big news." She smiled mischievously.

"So? Any news?"

"No Mami-san, No news." She plopped her head in her palm, resting on one elbow.

Why did it turn out this way? She thought. She looked out the window, clearly indicating to Mami that their conversation was over.

Well, I know why but... Why?

She looked at the door to the classroom and saw a throng of girls looking at her, trying to get a better peek. She sighed and turned around to see Tsutako cleaning her camera lens.

"Why do they do that?" She asked her absentmindedly.

Tsutako looked up, saw the direction in which she was looking, and followed it. She laughed.

"Because you are Rosa Chinesis, Not only the head of the Yamayurikai, but the first Rose to ever be without a petite soeur, and if rumour holds true, you are not only the most beautiful rose to ever inhabit Lillian, you are the most beautiful student, period!" She chuckled dryly, shifting her attention back to her camera yet again.

"I had 18 love letters in my shoe closet this morning. 18! And just today!" Yumi looks at Tsutako with absolutely no hint of mirth in her eyes. "That's ridiculous right?"

"Hah! Well, why don't you just pick a petite soeur? That should help at least some." Tsutako's humour was as dry as ever.

"I can't just 'pick one'. Onee-sama told me to let my heart pick one." her words falters and she looks at her shoes.

"Here we go again with 'Onee-sama, Onee-sama!'" She looks at Yumi as if having tried a million times to get some sense into Yumi's head, with no luck what so ever.

"Let me tell you something Yumi-chan. People are getting pretty tired of hearing about 'Onee-sama'. I'm telling you as a friend." She pikes up her camera and makes way to the door, and then struggles a bit to get through the throng of girls.

Yumi turns to her previous reverie, looking out the window.

"_Why wont you understand!?" _

"_I do understand Yumi."_

"_...no you don't!!" _

Yumi shakes her head, trying the get the unpleasant memory of her head. Knowing full well, that such an act in itself is pointless.

I know... I know that a petite soeur would help relieve the problem some, but how can I help it. She is no longer here and nobody will ever fill my heart as she did... The musings are the same as yesterday, and the day before that.

There are ten months an ten days left. I just need to hang in there...

//-----------------//

"Why wont you find a petite soeur!?" Yoshino was clearly irritated, letting it show through her body language.

"It's not just a matter of finding 'any' petite soeur or not Yoshino." Yumi stood, but having no real destination in mind, she just stood.

"Yumi-chan. I love you as a sister. But this sulking and skulking has gone on just about long enough."

Yumi looked at her for a second, and having nothing to say, she figured she might as well just sit.

"Yoshino..." The words were soft, gentle. "Please... I know I'm probable not... I know we could do more work if I had a petite soeur. But I am trying the best I can, to do as much as I can." Yumi's emotions suddenly shined through in her face.

Ever since Yumi drew herself in, her face had been one of stoic peace, of serene calm, making her a beauty to behold. But her friends knew that the true beauty was the one showing when Yumi was letting her wonderful emotions show on her previously so lively features.

Yoshino got just a glimpse, and her shoulders sank. Both because, she terribly missed that Yumi, and also because she ones again, would have to declare defeat.

"Yumi" She said with love in her voice. "You are being an obnoxious ox." She gave a little smile. "It has nothing to do with your work. I know you try, and you probably even do work more than any two of us. I just want you to be happy again."

"... I am happy" Yumi words were low.

Silence hung in the air for just a moment.

"Yes. Of cause... I'm sorry." Yoshino knew it was pointless. Yumi's walls were back in place, and all she showed was her serene calm face.

//-----------------//

Coming out from the music room, she hears the soft moan and banging sound of books hitting the wooden floor. A small girl is sitting on her rear a few feet down the corridor, gently stroking her knee, books strewn everywhere around her.

"Aw aw aw!"

"Are you okay?" Yumi gently asks, as she sits and hands the girl one of the books.

"I-I'm sorry" The young girl blurts out; I had my head in the books and didn't notice..." Her voice suddenly falter as she sees who it is she's talking to, and slowly one can see her pupils dilating and eyes grow bigger, impossibly big.

"Its okay" Yumi tries to give a little reassuring smile to the young girl as she bends forward slightly, trying to help collect the scattered books.

The petite girl, as if all of a sudden jolted out of her shock, blinks a few times, and then goes livid in quick excuses and desperate attempts to gather the many books.

"I'm sorry Rosa Chinesis. I was carrying too many and I didn't see... I-I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry."

Yumi can see the young girl is on the verge of tears, and she puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, really. Nobody got hurt beyond repair" And she smiles at the girl, who gives a little meek, timid smile back.

"T-Thank you" She manages. "I-I really am sorry, I-I'm always so clumsy" She tries a little van smile, but only manages to release a few tears.

"Come now, don't cry." Yumi remembers full the awkwardness she always felt, before she was taken in by Sachiko and learnt a thing or two about posture and such.

"Here why don't I," And she starts gathering books from the floor. "help you with these, that way everybody will arrive safely." And she gives the girl one of the famous Yumi smiles.

"N-No, I couldn't!" She exclaims. "I couldn't possibly... Rosa Chinesis!"

"...Don't worry about it, I was doing nothing now anyway." Which was partly true.

After a little slowing pause the girl gives a barely perceptible

"T-Thank you. That's very kind, Rosa Chinesis."

When they have all the books gathered, Yumi asks were they are going.

"T-To the music room." The girl says timidly, leaving Yumi to blink at her, not quite understanding.

"In there?" She asks, indicating the room right behind her.

"Y-Yes..." She says softly and looks down, wildly blushing.

Then Yumi laughs.

"Come then, let's get them safely inside." Her face actually blows open in a real happy emotional visage, a vision not seen on Yumi since Sachiko was here.

First the young girl just seems to stare at the beauty of Yumi, but then she too breaks out in a laugh.

Safely inside they put all the books in two neat columns on the teacher's desk.

"Phew. Thank You, Rosa Chinesis" She gives a glad smile and receives one back.

"What were you doing here so late?" Yumi asks. It wasn't often you saw student's other than the Yamayurikai on school grounds so late.

"Oh eh, I had promised my teacher to bring these over after school, but I got so lost in my rehearsals, t-that I forgot." At this she blushes.

"Rehearsal? What did you rehearse?"

"I-I was singing a new piece we just got notes for today, all these books are new." She indicates the songbooks in the neat stacks.

"Ah, so you had singing club?"

"N-No... "She blushes wildly. "It was the last hour, but I got so lost in it..." Her voice trail...

"Have you been singing for long?" Yumi likes the girl, and she asks with genuine interest.

"Well... y-yes" Her blush is bright, and very charming on her fair skin. "All my life, sort of. I always liked it very much."

"Could you sing me something?" Yumi had no idea why she asked that. Why would she ask something like that?

"N-No. I couldn't possibly!" She looks at Yumi with big crystal blue eyes.

"Oh?" Yumi looks disappointed. "And why not?"

"Well, b-because you are... y-you are Rosa Chinesis and..." Her gaze drops to floor.

Yumi sighs. My lot and my curse. Yumi tries to think of a way to get this young girl to relax in her presence.

"Please? I did help you with the books? It could be my reward then?" She smiles a gentle smile at the girl.

"But..."

Yumi takes the girls hands, startling the girl and sending a little jolt through her. Yumi gives a little reassuring squeeze.

"Please? I would like to hear you sing. I couldn't possibly imagine that you would have anything but a beautiful voice." She gives another little squeeze just for good measure.

The girl has burning cheeks from the closeness of this older beautiful goddess lavishing such praise on her.

"...Okay..."

"Good." Yumi nods her head as if they just made a business deal.

The petite girl stands up straight, takes a last little look at Yumi, as if to make absolutely sure, that she really wants to hear her sing. But receiving an encouraging nod. She closes her eyes. She uses a few seconds to get her galloping heart just part way under control, same goes for her breathing. She picks a song from memory. A hymn she has song most of her life, and one which her mother had loved.

Yumi waits expectantly for the girl to sing, and when she does, it's like being hit by beauty compressed. When the first notes hit her,

she is definitely not prepared for the exquisite pure notes of the voice. And not the unparallel joy of singing, the girl it comes from exhibits.

Her voice is as clear as morning bright, and as pure as winter's snow.

Yumi just stares, and as she forgets to blink, so water forms in her eyes, and not noticing, a few tears run down her cheek.

Yumi is enraptured by the performance and loves the song. And for just a moment, just a brief moment, the world of hurt seems to fade, and a semblance of right and fair feels as though within her grasp.

When the girl is done. She opens her eyes and looks at Yumi a little timidly.

"My!" Is what escapes first. Yumi tries to smile, but seems to have forgotten how.

"T-That was..." And she has to clear her throat and blink a few times.

"That was wonderful. Thank you." The girl blush like there was no tomorrow under the praise from Rosa Chinesis in person.

"You have a very beautiful voice, and the song was wonderful..." And then it hits her. She doesn't know the girls name. It simply hadn't occurred to her to ask.

"What is your name? How could I possibly hear beauty like this, and not know the name of the girl singing?" Yumi gives a sincere smile, and takes the girl's hand.

All of a sudden very self-conscious the girl looks down.

"M-Mikozawa Tasio" She almost whispers.

"Tasio-chan? That was wonderful." And she smiles, a big happy broad Yumi smile, and without thinking, she cups the little girl's cheek.

Tasio looking up, as if to make sure that the praise is sincere, is as much enraptured by Yumi's smile, as Yumi was of her singing. But the praise, and the touch, is too much for the petite girl and her eyes starts to water.

"Uh, no no, please, I didn't mean any... please don't cry..." But it's futile, big tears run down Tasio's cheeks.

"Come now, what's wrong?" But instead of speaking, Tasio throws herself in Yumi's arms, sobbing.

Yumi, surprised by the Tasio in her arms, takes a couple of seconds to finally close her arms protectively around the distraught girl.

"There, there. It's okay". Yumi is a bit disturbed by the outburst, but figures it probably wasn't anything she said, as such. It wasn't as if she had scolded the girl. So maybe the girl just needed a good cry.

When Tasio had calmed down a bit, Yumi leaned back, got her handkerchief out and made sure the girl was presentable again.

"Now then." Her face friendly with a little smile. "I have a favour to ask?"

"A-A favour?..." Tasio's voice still a little worn from her cry.

"Yes. How would you have lunch with me tomorrow, and maybe sing me a song?" There was no demanding demeanour visible, just a friendly smile and warm voice.

Tasio just looked at Rosa Chinesis with big eyes. She blinked a few times, that was just about it.

"So? What do you say?"

"Oh, y-yes..."

"Good." Yumi gave a warm smile, cupped Tasio's cheek briefly, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'll see you then." She said, and left the girl with a bewildered internal uproar of emotions. And for quite some time, she just stood there.

//-----------------//

What are you waiting for? Hurry on to next chapter ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Why are you with Rosa Chinesis all the time?

"I'm not with her all the time!" Tasio said it more defensively than she had intended.

It had been like this for days now. Girls whispering, gawking at her, pointing at her. It was driving her mad! And this too, her class mates coming with dumb questions left and right. And even Ukio. The one girl she could, maybe, call her friend.

"Well, you are. Every day it's the same, you eat lunch together and then she waits for you after school." Ukio looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"That's not all the time!" Tasio knew it kind of was and had no idea why she was trying to make it sound as if it wasn't

"Don't be silly. Why are you with Rosa Chinesis? 'The' Rosa Chinesis!" Ukio put her hands in her sides, as if she was detemined to get a straight answer.

"Will you stop it Ukio-chan?"

"Yes yes... But is it true that she has made you her petite soeur?" Ukio looked at her expectantly.

"Now who is being silly?" Now it was Tasio's turn to raise an eyebrow.

There was a little pause as Ukio was straightning her scarf. Tasio looked out the window...

"No, she would never want someone like me..." Tasio made a deep sigh.

"Tasio-chan..."

"No..." Tasio looks down with a little painful shadow quickly crossing her features.

"I-I didn't mean..."

"...its okay Ukio-chan, Tasio interrupts. But we just talk, and sometimes I sing for her, that's all... She's so wonderful Ukio-chan, like... like wonderful. But also... I think, maybe, a little lonely and... and sometimes she seems so sad... and all I want is comfort her..."

"Sad!? Rosa Chinesis!?" Ukio stood up straight and looked at her as if she was nuts. Tasio might as well have pulled a cat from her ears. Ukio was not likely to either believe or comprehend.

"Yes, well... maybe, I don't know..." Tasio made a little sigh and looked out the window.

"I think maybe the one being sad is you Tasio-chan." And Ukio leans in and gives her cheek a squeeze.

Tasio looks down with a little blush.

//-----------------//

"Would you like one more cup of tea, Rosa Chinesis?"

The gentle words from Shimako penetrated Yumi's idle thoughts.

"Huh?" Yumi raised her head and looked at Shimako, as if not comprehending.

"Would you like one more cup of tea, Rosa Chinesis?" the repetition didn't seem to bother her.

Yumi, looked at her teacup, and saw that she had in fact emptied it.

"Yes, please, thank you, Rosa Gigantea." And she gave Shimako a little van smile.

Yumi hadn't talked with any of the Roses about what happened but still, it was as if Shimako knew, and understood, and cared. Yumi felt comfortable with Shimako.

It was only the two of them in the Rose Mansion. Yumi was idly fiddling her rosary, staring into thin air.

"I heard the girl I've seen you with, sing in the chapel this morning." Shimako says gently.

Yumi focused on Shimako. it wasn't as if she had been trying to hide that she had seen the girl. Still; she hadn't said anything either... but then again, it didn't surprise her, that Shimako knew.

"She sings wonderful. I felt my spirit lift in joy." Shimako sighs contently. "What a wonderful voice."

"Yes." Yumi smiles softly. "She sings beautifully" And she closed her eyes, and thought back to some of the times Tasio had sung for her.

"You have spent quite some time with her?" Shimako's voice is, as always, gentle.

"Yes, we have spent some time together." Yumi saw no reason to hide it. There was nothing hidden to hurt anyone.

"Why are you spending time with her?"

"...She doesn't seem to mind my company..."

Was that really so? She thought about it for a splitsecond. Or was she only spending time with her, because she was afraid to say no to 'Rosa Chinesis'?

"Do you enjoy her company much?"

"...Yes... She makes me smile... and... and forget..."

That was it, wasn't it? Yumi thought. She was the only relief, and what if she lost that relief by asking her. No, She wouldn't go there...

"She cares for you..."

"...Yes..."

"Yet, you haven't offered her your rosary."

Yumi's fingers stopped playing with the rosary, and she tugged it back under her scarf."

"I'm sorry Yumi-chan. That was inconsiderate of me." Shimako sat her cup, and looked at Yumi with an apology in her eyes.

"No... No. It's just that... No, I haven't" She answered meekly. She stood, turned and took the few steps to the window, she leaned in, as if the cool of the window glass would easy her worries.

"I'm not sure she would want it... and." Yumi put her hand on her chest over the rosary. "I'm not sure... I'm not sure I can part with it." She closed her eyes. And in her mind she clearly saw the moment, where Sachiko offered it too her.

"She cares for you, Yumi-chan. I'm sure you can see that too. It's not a question if she would want to receive it or not. But if you will part with it."

"I just..." Yumi took the rosary back out, placed it flat in one hand, stroking her fingers gently over it. Then sealing it in both hands, and as if in prayer she bowed her head.

"I would just feel so lost without it..." She said. The sadness of her heart suddenly evident in her emotional features.

Neither one of them seemed to mind the little pause in both speech and movement in the room. Shimako gently looked at her friend. Besides Noriko, Yumi is her best friend, and she loves her dearly.

"It was the same with me..." Shimako goes quiet for a moment, as she looked down and let her mind drift back.

"But Noriko told me, that she knew, that the rosary I received from Onee-sama was very dear to me. So if it was okay with me, she would just loan it for a bit, and that she would take good care of it for me." She smiled a little at the memory.

"Think of it that way Yumi-chan. I'm sure she will protect it dearly."

Yumi locked eyes with Shimako a few seconds before yet again, turning back to the window.

"Yumi-chan?" Shimako speaks very soft

Yumi looked back and saw the love in Shimako's eyes.

"Just look at what I would have missed..."

//-----------------//

"Tasio? Would you sing me something today? Something... something sweet and nice?"

Tasio seeks her face, and sees the sincerity of the question.

"Yes. I will" And for a while she does nothing but sit still with her eyes closed. Then she opens them with a smile

"I remember a good one" She clears her throat. "This is an old folksong from a faraway country. I forgot where, but I was so crazy about it when I heard it a long time ago. And I sang it so many times, that I now have it burned to my memory" She smiled sweetly "Don't ask me what the words mean afterwards though." And she gave a little chuckle.

She is quiet a second before adding. "M-My mother used to love this song very much..."

Then she closed her eyes, and after a second to get her breathing, and her heart, under control, she opened up for the sweetest of melodies, and the gentlest of voices. And even though the words didn't make much sense to Yumi, it was clear, that there was meaning behind them.

It was wonderful, and just seeing Tasio sing, and hearing her voice brought, as always, for a spell, peace to Yumi, and she forgot the pain, and the grief, and the hurt.

"That was beautiful, Tasio. Thank you" And Yumi gave the petite girl a grateful smile to make her blush madly.

"T-Thank you" She said timidly, looking everywhere but at Yumi. Sometimes looking to much at Yumi was simply, well, too much.

"Tasio? Why... Why do you spend so much time with me?" Yumi's voice was calm, but inside she was on loose soil. She didn't want to scare the girl away. But something in her needed to know.

"Rosa Chinesis?..." Tasio blurted, and her crystal blue eyes went wide and big.

"I'm sure you must have friends in class that miss having lunch with you?"

"No..." Her voice is suddenly sad.

"No. I usually eat alone." She looks down in the grass, as if counting straws was now a matter of life and death.

Yumi sees hurt there. Something she would hate for the girl to feel when she was with her, so she leave it alone.

"Still, Tasio-chan. Why do you spend time with me? I know myself well enough to know, that I'm not the most happy person around" And she gives a good smile, showing that she does in fact know.

"You are wrong!" The force of the girls' outbreak takes Yumi completely by surprise.

"You are wonderful Rosa Chinesis! I love being with you. I like smiling with you and hearing you laugh and... You are wrong!" The girl looks at her defiantly. As if she would dare her to speak such nonsense again.

"My!" Yumi is quite flabbergasted.

"My!" She says again, just for good measure.

"And here I was, thinking that I was forcing my company on you" She gives a little chuckle.

"Well. I'm grateful for those kind words Tasio-chan. I'm not quite sure I deserve such praise but... Thank you." Yumi smiles gently.

"R-Rosa Chinesis... w-why are you then spending your time with me?" The words were low, and cautious, as if she was afraid of hearing pity in Yumi's answer.

Yumi thought for a second.

"I have pain in me, Tasio." Yumi voice is low, soft. And she can't quite believe that she is speaking these words to this young girl.

"For some reason, being around you soothes that pain." Yumi's words are soft and delicate.

"And sometimes... sometimes I even forget."

Tasio just... looks. It's not so much the fact that Rosa Chinesis herself is spilling the beans, she practically doesn't hear the words. No, it the pain and the hurt suddenly showing on Yumi's emotional face. And all she wants to do is help soothe that pain.

So she does.

Next thing she knows, she is up, closing the distance to Rosa Chinesis, and sits gently and leans in to embrace the startled Yumi.

At first Yumi doesn't quite know what just happened. But then just relaxes, and closes her arms behind Tasio. And for a bit, they just let the pain, and the hurt dissipate between them.

"Thank You, Tasio-chan. I needed that." And she leans back and gives the little girl a gentle smile.

"No, I-I did nothing." For a second nothing seems to move as the two girls lock gazes. Yumi's big mocha brown eyes seem to be the same size as Tasio's light crystal blue and the emotion flowing from one to the other, is almost visible in the early summer light."

Subconsciously, Yumi reach up and cups Tasio's cheek.

Tasio not having any control over her body in this moment, feels her eyes soften, and then close, and then her head gently lean into Yumi's cradle.

"Tasio..." Yumi speaks the word soft, and Tasio slowly opens her big dreamy eyes.

A final caress of Tasio's cheek moves Yumi's hand from there, to her neck, where she gets hold of the rosary there, and with both hands, she brings it over her head, and holds it in a loop in front of Tasio's impossibly big eyes.

"Tasio?" Yumi is clear in her head, there is nothing controlling her now, no hidden emotions or sad feelings. She just feels clear. For the first time, in a long time.

Tasio has gone into chock. Her inner being is as if frozen.

"Tasio?" Yumi says again. No impatience. Just waiting.

Tasio just blinks a few times.

"Look at me, Tasio" Yumi's words are gentle.

Tasio blinks, and then focuses on Yumi's eyes through the loop.

"Tasio, would you do me the honour of pledging your support to me?" Yumi speaks clearly, her face is one of calm kindness.

"Would you do me the honour, of becoming my petite soeur, Tasio?"

Tasio blinks a few times, looks at the rosary, and back at Yumi's kind eyes.

Then her eyes mellow, and she smiles brightly.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" And she throws herself at Yumi, head going through the loop, not even noticing that the rosary is now already around her neck.

For a good moment, the two sits quietly in an embrace, before Tasio pulls back and looks down at the rosary. It's big on her chest, and Yumi can't help but think, if it was really this big on her chest too. It probable y was, she can't seem to remember.

Tasio looks up with a brilliant smile. Holding the rosary to her chest.

"Thank you. Thank you, Rosa Chinesis I..."

"... No." Yumi interrupts her. "You are now my petite soeur. The one chosen. And that makes me your Onee-sama." Yumi gives a kind smile.

Tasio looks a bit shy but does manage a meek

"Yes, O-Onee-sama"

"Oh? That wont do at all, I wont be able to hear that anywhere."

"O-Onee-sama" Tasio tries a little louder.

"Louder!"

"Onee-sama!!" Tasio is practically yelling in her beautiful crystal voice.

"Yes." Yumi's smile is kind, and her voice full of compassion. "That's me."

For a second the petite girl looks at Yumi, and then her eyes starts brimming with tears.

"Tasio?" Yumi raises her hand and lovingly removes the ones that escape and runs down her cheek.

Tasio makes a few sniffs.

"It's just... It's just that I'm so happy" And she gives a beautiful smile.

Yumi chuckles a bit and says with a serious face, one which you could see through with a blind eye wasn't serious at all.

"Now then, let's throw you to the lions. We have to properly introduce you to the others in the Yamayurikai."

"Yes." And she climbs off Yumi's lap.

Yadi yadi, Yumi thinks. Now see what happened. And she gives herself a little rueful smile.

She holds out her hand to Tasio.

"As sisters we walk hand in hand. One supporting the other." She looks Tasio in the eyes, waiting patiently.

Tasio looks at the outstretched hand a second, then a sunshine of a smile hits Yumi as Tasio gently lets her hand slide into hers.

"Don't ever be afraid to take my hand. Okay?" Yumi says, remembering the fear she could feel in the beginning, of touching Sachiko.

"Yes." Tasio beams.

"I'm not made of glass. Even though some might think so." At this she gives a little sad smile. "So whenever you feel like a hug, or an embrace, or anything else, just come to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now then, let's go to the Rose Mansion"

//-----------------//

Yumi opens the door to the room, and walks inside with a shy Tasio in tow.

Shimako and Noriko right inside the door, with Shimako sitting at the end of the table and Noriko leaning over her shoulder, doesn't notice them at first. And then there's Yoshino and Mahie in the far end, Mahie is pouring a cup of tea for Yoshino, sitting in Rei's old seat.

Yoshino looks up and Mahie stops pouring, both just in a normally curious fashion to see who's entering.

"Everyone, may I present Mikozawa Tasio." Yumi drags the little girl out from behind her skirt, with a little chuckle at the shyness of the girl, and holds her close to her chest. "Tasio-chan is my new petite soeur and the new Rosa Chinesis en Bouton. I would like you all to treat her kindly."

For a second the Rose Mansion is utterly silent. Then Yoshino throws her hands in the air with a Squeal.

And when the Rose Mansion finally quiets down, and everyone has said their hellos and welcomed the new girl. They are all terribly late for class.

//-----------------//

The news spread like wildfire of cause, and the next day everybody in school knows. Knows that the most popular girl in school, the most beautiful girl in school, the head of the Yamayurikai, has chosen the girl with the most beautiful voice as her petite soeur. The wait for the new Rosa Chinesis en Bouton is over.

Tasio had been amazed on her way to class. It had started practically at Maria-sama where the first two girls had bowed courteously for her with a polite 'Gokigenyou Rosa Chinesis en Bouton'. And from there it just gotten silly, as she opened her shoe box and found a love letter in her shoe! And then she found that she didn't have to push her way forward in the hallways anymore.

She knew the Yamayurikai were popular, and treated like school idols, but still...

Luckily Yumi had told her some of what to expect. And told her she should just take it with a polite smile, walk tall, carry her books to her chest and be courteous.

She was sitting at her desk, looking out the window, when Ukio came running into the classroom and straight for her desk.

"Tasio-chan! Is it true!? Is it true!?" She was short of breath and her cheeks a little flushed.

Tasio chuckled a bit inwardly. I guess even she had to expect Ukio to be ...

"Yes. It's true." Tasio said gently and blushed slightly. It still brought so many feelings to her mind.

"Seriously!?" Ukio stood floored, with an open mouth, jaw hanging slack, her eyes enormously big.

"Are you really the new Rosa Chinesis en Bouton!?" She managed to croak.

"Yes. It's true." I have to get used to that name, she thought. It was all still so overwhelming.

"C-Can I see?" Ukio said, suddenly slightly shy.

"Eh?" Tasio wasn't quite following.

""The... the rosary." She finished rather meekly.

Tasio looked at her, possible friend, for a second, then gently took out the cross hanging around her neck, hidden behind her scarf. Ukio's eyes went big! And for a second nothing seemed to move in the young girl. Then she subconsciously leaned forward a bit, edging her hand forward, real slow, touching the cross delicately, as if it was a precious relic.

"Uh... pretty." Ukio was almost in a trance.

"So this is the rosary of Rosa Chinesis? And now it's yours? I can't believe it." She said with more than a slight tone of envy.

"You are sooo lucky. I want an Onee-sama too" She said leaning back. She made a sad face and let out a deep sigh as Tasio hid the cross again.

"How you ever got so lucky is beyond me." Ukio made a pout.

"Well, "Tasio chuckled. "I fell on my bum."

//-----------------//

It was early July, and Yumi had snuck into the chapel during choir practise. She just couldn't help it. Seeing, and hearing Tasio made her heart lift and her spirit soar. She was standing by one of the columns in the middle of the ship, practise was nearing its end, and suddenly Tasio noticed her from the choir stands. The splitting smile on her face made the teacher turn and look. But seeing nothing, the song was finished without pause.

"That's it for today. Everybody but Tasio-chan can go. Tasio-chan take five minutes to rest your vocals okay?"

"Yes, Teacher."

And she bolted down the isles. Her speed almost knocked the wind out of Yumi when they collided.

"Did you listen long, Onee-sama?" She was all smiles. Always ecstatic to either sing, or spend time with her Onee-sama.

"No." Yumi caressed her cheek and gave her a beautiful Yumi smile. Smiles of yore that had been seen on Yumi more and more frequently again.

"Just long enough to hear this last song. You sang beautifully."

"N-No..." Tasio blushed deeply and lowered her gaze.

Which Yumi promptly raised with her hand and locked gaze with her.

"Yes. It was wonderful. And when someone gives you praise, you say thank you, Tasio."

Tasio dug into an embrace.

"Thank you, Onee-sama"

Yumi just smiled and closed her arms around her, resting her cheek on Tasio's head. And for a moment they just embraced.

"Tasio-chan?" They heard the teacher call.

"Yes!" Tasio's crystal voice called back "Coming."

"I have to go practise my solos. Will you stay and watch, Onee-sama?"

"Just for a little bit." Yumi cupped her cheek. "I have to get back to the Rose mansion"

"Okay, Onee-sama" And with a smile and a squeeze, she ran for her practise.

//-----------------//

What the devil are you waiting for? Hurry on to next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi wasn't strict. But she wasn't lenient either. The encouraging words of 'Walk straight', 'Look up', 'Stop fidgeting', Hands off the table', 'Say thank you', 'Stop shouting', 'Don't run', and so on and so forth, were always spoken soft, and with care. She made sure that Tasio's scarf was perfectly tied, and that the braid of her long auburn hair was perfect. And quickly the little girl blossomed into a flower equalling that out her Onee-sama.

Everybody noticed, both at home and at school.

In her curriculum Tasio was a wiz at math and chemistry and physics. But she was barely hanging on in all the soft parts like languages, history, religion, dance and drama. But with a little help from the young woman, who, herself had been taught by a master. So Tasio too learnt not only hang on, but to stay ahead.

But Tasio was not the only one benefiting from their pledge. Slowly, but surely, her family and friends in the Yamayurikai noticed, that the looks of hurt and the dark clouds over Yumi dissolved. They did not get the old Yumi back, but the young woman they got, was at least no longer just a shadow.

The hurt was still there though. The longing and the pain still there. But subdued, under control. And when it was not, all it took was a touch from Tasio.

"She is good for you" Shimako said softly.

Yumi looked up from her papers. She had been going over the safety requirement for a scaffolding they would need in the next festival.

Shimako was looking into her tea with a soft smile. It took Yumi a second to catch up. She made a little sigh, put the pen down and put her head to each shoulder one at a time slowly, as if her neck was sore. She then looked at Shimako. As always, she was the epitome of calm.

I wonder if it's her Buddhist upbringing, Yumi thought.

"Yes. She has been a good support."

"I'm jealous." Shimako looked up and locked Yumi's gaze.

"She has done what I was not able to." She looked down in her tea again.

Yumi made a little chuckle and smiled.

"If you wanted to be my petite soeur Shimako-chan, you should have just said so."

The explosion of laughter was liberating for both of them. Sometimes even friends need a little fresh air. And Shimako got what she needed to say out, and understood.

Of cause she understood. She herself had feelings of inadequacy, when she felt she couldn't help Shimako out of her reverie at the time where Sei graduated.

"Sometimes... Sometimes I guess help comes from the most unlikely of places." Yumi took a deep breath and held it a second.

"I have been a bother. Have I not?" She looked at Shimako, who just smiled gently back.

Yumi got up and went over to Shimako where she knelt by her side. She took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I guess... I guess, maybe I needed the pain, because... maybe as long as I had the pain I had her with us, with me." Yumi looked down at Shimako's hand before closing her eyes and pressing it against her cheek for a few seconds.

Yumi found her eyes again. "I'm sorry Shimako-chan" Yumi's face was suddenly bursting with emotions. Even Shimako, who could brave a hurricane with nothing but an umbrella was a little taken aback.

"Yumi-chan...You have nothing to apologize for. I only wished I could have helped you better. It was..." Shimako's eyes are suddenly brimming and she blinks a few times. "It was difficult seeing you despair so, and then feeling so helpless to do anything."

"But now..." She gives a relived sigh. "Now it seems as if despair has left you. I'm relieved"

Yumi said nothing. I was just one of those moments where there was nothing really to say. What could you say when your friends told you, that they were happy that despair had left you?

"She loves you." Shimako said softly.

Yumi sighed and got up. She went to the window. It was beautiful weather outside. Early autumn at Lillian was a sight to behold.

At this moment the soeurs of both girls came in. They were laughing and had flushed cheeks as if one or the other, probably Noriko, had just told a joke.

"Onee-sama!" Tasio exclaimed happy, and went in a straight line into Yumi, almost knocking the wind out of her. She had thrown her arms around her and knew, that it was a matter of split seconds before she would feel the arms of Onee-sama behind her.

"Did you tell her?" Noriko asked Shimako over her shoulder as she went to get a kop of tea.

"No." Shimako said. "But I asked Yoshino and Mahie earlier, and they would love to come."

"Great! Now then." And she looked Shimako while doing small head movements towards the embracing couple.

"Yumi-chan, Tasio-chan." And she waited until she had their attention.

"Noriko and I are having a shared birthday party. Just for us in the Yamayurikai. We would very much like for you to come?"

"But of cause. We would love to come. Right Tasio?" And she looked for a confirmation nod from Tasio, which she got.

"We are making a sleepover at Shimako's." Noriko said. "From Saturday to Sunday." She was all smiles.

"A sleep-over?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. That won't be a problem I hope, we can do something else if not..." Her voice trailed, one could already see the disappointment in her eyes.

Yumi bent her head and looked Tasio in the eyes. She asked softly, she had no idea how strict they were at her house. And she didn't want to pressure the girl in any way.

"Will that be a problem, Tasio? A sleep-over from Saturday to Sunday?"

"E-Eh, well. I have to ask my uncle, But I don't think he would mind when you are there" And she beamed a smile.

"Good." Yumi looked back at Shimako.

"We would love to."

//-----------------//

"Yumi?" Yuuki had come into Yumi's room, but being buried in a book, she hadn't noticed. She was sitting at her desk next to her bed.

Yuuki went and sat on the edge of the bed, and being so lost in what ever world the writer had put her, she didn't notice that either.

"Yumi!" He wailed.

She practically jumped.

"What Yuuki? Stop shouting." Seeing his leering face, she made a face at him.

"Yumi," he then went on softly, seriously.

"What's going on?" He suddenly looked down.

"What do you mean?" All she wanted to do was get rid of Yuuki and back to her book.

There was a little awkward silence, and Yumi could see he was thinking hard.

"I-I haven't... been in here at night... for a while..." He finished meekly, as if the words ran out of fuel.

She looked at him rather surprised for a moment. Yes, she was of cause aware that her brother had been there every night. But it had never been mentioned. It wasn't talked about. When morning came it was always business as usual, and the hours of comfort and aguish shared was forgotten.

She turned in her chair facing him.

"I have taken a petite soeur." She said matter of fact.

He just looked at her stunned for a moment, then blinked, ones.

"A petite soeur?" Not more than a whisper.

"Yes."

"You are an Onee-sama?" It seemed as if the concept of his sister, not being anything but a petite soeur to Sachiko was so far beyond him, as to be impossible. No possible way on Earth could his sister be pledged to anyone but Sachiko! Never!!

"Yes." Her face was that of indifferent calm, as one stating that the weather was fair, when indeed the weather was fair.

Yuuki blinked a few more times, then slowly rose and went to the door.

Yumi smiled while she looked down. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit inwardly at her brother's shock. Just before he reached the door, she turned and faced him.

"Yuuki?" Her faced was laden with sudden emotion.

He turned slowly, still not quite understanding, or if what he had just heard was truth, or not. He locked gazes with Yumi and saw her sudden change in emotions. It was never hard when she let you see her old face.

"Thank you Yuuki... for everything..."

He knew then. Knew that the road to doom, that had so lingered over Yumi had ended. It didn't take genius to see be cause, well, Yuuki wasn't one. He also knew that there were still salvageable parts left. Yes, Yumi would never be the same, he was sure of it, and it stung his heart. But his 'sis' was still there.

"Don't mention it Sis, I did noting."

//-----------------//

Yumi had been told to go to the school gates. Apparently a man was waiting. Not an unusual occurrence as she was the head of the Yamayurikai.

As she was closing in on the gates to the school grounds, she saw a handsome man in his forties. He was wearing traditional old stile Japanese clothes, and waiting patiently for her. He did not seem in any hurry, but was rather looking as if he was enjoying the weather.

"Miss Fukuzawa-san?"

"Yes, I am Fukuzawa Yumi?" She bowed slightly to the man. So apparently he was here for her in person.

"Ah! Good. My name is Mikozawa Tenchi and I am the uncle to Tasio-chan." He smiled proudly.

Yumi greeted him politely, all the time wondering what the deal was. Why was he here? Why hadn't she been told that it was a personal visit? Was something wrong? Why had he asked for her? Well, maybe that last one was rather obvious, she thought.

"Would you not like to come inside Mister Mikozawa-san? Men are not allowed on school grounds unless in company of a teacher or a member of the Yamayurikai. But being the head of the Yamayurikai, I will gladly...?"

"...No no," he interrupted. "That won't be necessary, this won't take long." He smiled. Actually, when he did smile, his whole demeanour smiled, she noticed. And there was no trace of anything guarded or hidden behind the man's smile. Yumi liked him instantly.

"Miss Fukuzawa-san. You might be wondering why I am here? In all simplicity, I just wanted to meet you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see. Suddenly being replaced by a woman you have never met, can leave a man quite jealous." And he laughed.

Yumi smiled at the man's laugh, it was quite infectious. But she was still not quite sure what was going on.

"I see that her words of your beauty holds true, therefore, I am sure that her words of your other qualities are equally accurate.

For a moment he seemed as if in thought, and Yumi was just about to say something, anything, to break the silence.

Now, Miss Fukuzawa-san, My niece came here because this school has the best program for her singing. So even though it is not cheap, I certainly feel the tuition, and even though this is a religion far from my own and a system I know nothing about."

He stole a peak inside with a look as if he was looking at a foreign newly discovered weird looking fish, and Yumi couldn't help but smile, which in turn made him smile. A smile which then turned numb, as if suddenly remembering great pain.

"All this, made it a hard sell for me, I must admit. But I have a personal obligation in this matter. I'm sure by now, that she has told you about her mother. It is shameful, I know."

And he bowed his head slightly.

Eh? What? What was that about her mother? Yumi was furiously going through all the conversations with Tasio she could think of in the blink of an eye. Had she said something about her mother? What did her mother do?

"Now, ever since her mother abandoned her, I have been trying to guide her but...Well, I am not married, and having my own business takes up most of my time. So, it is not much I admit, but luckily she is a good girl and she treasures her singing. It hasn't required much."

Abandoned!? Yumi's inside screamed. So that was the hurt and the pain in Tasio's eyes whenever she mentioned her mother... Abandoned? No!! What was she to do with this knowledge!?

"Now I can see what effect you have on my niece Miss Fukuzawa-san. It is no small feat you have done, believe me. I am very grateful"

And he actually bowed deep for her.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think she talks of anything other than her Onee-sama from she comes home until she's fast asleep. I certainly have no problem with this. I can see that you have an enormous positive effect on her." He made a little chuckle.

"But please, I want you to promise me that whatever it is you play, that it will have no effect on her singing?"

Yumi thought for a second looking at this proud man who had no understanding of the world his niece came to every day.

"I can assure you Mister Mikozawa-san, that this is no game. This is not something we 'play'. Taking a petite soeur is a pledge for life. It is not something you 'just do', it is not something imposed on us, it is a choice we make ourselves only if we so choose to do so. It is a pledge we make with a sacred item of our religion. Tasio is my family now. She is my chosen one and there can never be any other. And you can be sure mister Mikizawa-san, that I will guard her, guide her and protect her, to the best of my knowledge and capability, for as long as my body will permit me, and I would never, _ever_, abandon her. No matter the reason or cause."

Yumi hadn't spoken with any hostility or as if she was looking down at the man for not understanding the inner workings of Lillian. But she spoke with sincerity. She spoke with enough sternness, that no doubt could be left in the man's mind, that this, certainly, was no game.

This swada from Yumi had taken him aback. It took several breaths and blinks before he found that he should probably say something.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fukuzawa-san. I certainly did not mean to offend. I just... Maybe I thought..."

"... You did not offend me Mister Mikozawa-san. "Yumi interrupted, knowing full well, that that wasn't really a nice thing to do. She took a step forward, placing a hand on the man's arm. "I can assure you Tenchi-san. That I will help Tasio, and her singing if that is the road she chooses, with every breath I take. And with every ounce of power I can muster.

She looked him straight in the eyes for just a second, then gave his arm a little squeeze and took a steep back again.

"Thank you." The words were mild, and grateful, and so were his eyes, as he made a little bow. "Thank you."

"Gokigenyou" Yumi said, smiled gently, bowed, turned and walked back towards her class.

//-----------------//

Onwards my Lillians. Onwards to next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

"Did anyone find your card?" Yumi asked with a little smile as Tasio came in. 

"No, Onee-sama" Tasio was visibly relieved.

"Oh? And where did you hide it?" Yumi had raised an eyebrow. As far as she had been able to learn, mostly through Mami-san who had had a poll in the Lillian paper, 50 percent of those searching, would be searhing for the Chinesis card. With that many girls out looking, it seemed almost impossible that the card hadn't been found.

Tasio came over and snuggled into a close embrace. Yumi was at the window and knew full well that no one had found Tasio's card, she had been rather anxious about the whole deal. But as so happens, the hunt for the Bouton cards was now a yearly event, and this year, the number of girls participating had been insane.

"Can you guess, Onee-sama?"

"Mmm... Let me think..." And as she did, she rested her cheek on Tasio's head. She rocked Tasio back and forth in the embrace slowly for a while before she whispered softly "Yes, I can guess."

Tasio leaned back expectantly.

"You hid it somewhere too obvious you know." Yumi said in her scolding voice. "You should have been more careful. What if someone had found it? Then what should I have done?" She moved a few strands of hair from Tasio's face before going on in a very gentle voice. "But it was sweet anyway."

"Do you really know, Onee-sama?" Tasio looked at her with her crystal blue eyes blinking a few times in surprise.

"Yes." Yumi cupped her cheek. "You hid it in the grove, right where we pledged." She said, as if stating fact.

Tasio drew a quick breath and her eyes went big for a second as she looked at Yumi's gentle, smiling face. Then her eyes suddenly brimmed and she dug into Yumi's embrace ones again with fervour.

//-----------------//

They had had a wonderful afternoon at Shimako's. Shimako's father had been the centre of attention all afternoon. He had done the best he could to keep the girls entertained and laughing, and done a very good job at it. All this, of cause, to the embarrassment of Shimako. It had been a treasure trove of stories about one or the other episode from Shimako's childhood that had kept the girls in a fit of laughter. For as he said, when a birthday comes around, one should look back at ones life and rejoice in the fact, that one could look forward to an equal amount of fun in the future.

One part of the afternoon had enthralled the girls though, and definitely Shimako's father. It was of cause hearing Tasio sing a birthday song for the two girls. It had simply floored Shimako's father, who had never heard the petite girl sing before.

He had begged her to sing evening prayer for the monks, when he found out that she actually knew the lyrics to several of the Buddhist prayers. And with a little smile and an encouraging nod from Yumi, she had sung not one, but them all, as the monks kept clapping and bowing for more.

In the evening they had gone for a walk at the foothills of the mountains around the monastery. Tasio and Yumi arm in arm, fingers laced chatting away. Shimako and Noriko hand in hand in silence, though the soft smiles spoke millions. And Mahie and Yoshino, with a respectful inch of distance between them. Talking about this and that. Mahie knew Yoshino's Rei would be at home waiting, and she respected that.

Then they played games and talked in a circle. And when Noriko brought in a game were you, as a couple, had to be honest about this and that depending on the questions you got, all the girls had a fit.

Yes, it was a good party.

The real fun of the evening, and what kept the girls grinning and smiling the most. Was one thing never even uttered ones. It was Yumi. Rather, it was seeing Yumi as that open, free, happy Yumi that they used to know. A Yumi with a free face full of expression and emotion. A Yumi full of joy and laughter. It was a more mature Yumi yes. There where scars left. But here, amongst her best friends and Tasio snug beside her. She let her guard down, and for one night, she left no walls standing.

And it didn't just please her friends. It was a revelation for Tasio. If there, at this time, had been any tiny doubt left in Tasio's heart, it was purged tonight.

It wasn't uttered once of cause during the party, but in the darkness before sleep, where one can talk about anything, it was the topic of conversation, in both Shimako and Noriko's room, and in Yoshino and Mahie's.

//-----------------//

--- Shimako / Noriko's room ---

"I'm so happy for her." Shimako said softly.

"Yes." Noriko was tugged in next to her; one legged draped over Shimako's, one arm over Shimako's abdomen and her head resting on her chest.

"She was so happy tonight."

"I was afraid, that she was actually dying." Noriko's voice was laden with sadness.

"In a way she was."

"I like Tasio-chan." Noriko said, raising her head. "She seems so sweet."

"Yes, she's very sweet." Shimako raised her head for a soft kiss. But Noriko started a splitting smile just before impact.

"Did you see your father when she sang evening prayer, knowing the words perfectly?"

They couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Shimako's father was a very expressional man.

"Yes, that was funny."

"She sings beautifully though." Noriko was lost in the memory for a bit.

"Yes."

"Did you notice Yumi-chan when Tasio-chan sang?"

"Yes. She was very proud." Shimako spoke the words soft, and gently.

"They have gotten close..." Noriko turned her attention to Shimako's soft neck for a kiss.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't care what's going on, it was just so nice having Yumi-chan back tonight"

"Yes."

"Shimako? If... do you think Yumi-chan would make the same mistake as Sachiko-sama if... ehm... I mean...?" Noriko's voice was soft.

"...I don't know..."

//-----------------//

---Yoshino / Mahie's room ---

"It was so fun tonight!" Yoshino exclaimed

"Yes." Mahie spoke with gentle words as always. "I didn't know Rosa Chinesis could be this much fun."

"Ah, but this is the real Yumi-chan." And Yoshino's words suddenly faltered.

"This is the Yumi-chan we used to have all the time." Her voice was sad, and soft.

"What happened?"

"... Her Onee-sama!" Yoshino's voice flared. "Her Onee-sama happened."

"Did she hurt her?"

"...In a way... Mostly though... mostly though, Yumi hurt herself over what happened." Yoshino fell silent.

"...Will you tell me?" Mahie turned her head to look over at Yoshino.

Yoshino was silent for a while. And for a few seconds, Mahie thought that she had crossed the line, an unseen barrier or boundary that she had no right crossing.

"Sachiko-sama and Yumi-chan were the most perfect Onee-sama and petite-soeur." Yoshine spoke softly, as if lost in far distant memory.

"Always supporting each-other in the best of ways. Always there for one another, always protecting one another... Their affection for each other was... staggering. Their love for each other was... but, over time, Yumi fell in love... deeply in love. And after many days of... well, in the end she confessed her love."

"But Sachiko-sama was engaged to a man. An arranged marriage she felt obliged to go through with. All because of some stupid idea she had gotten into her head, that one couldn't say no to ones family when they demanded something as absurd as that."

"The man was gay no less, and would never love Sachiko-sama, still..."

"So as not to hurt Yumi, she told her, that she was not in love with Yumi, and that she would marry this man despite Yumi's wonderful love. Yumi... Yumi died a little that day... and every day since too... every day a little..." Yoshino finished, as if words had given up on her. She was on the verge of tears and it was evident in her voice.

"But did Sachiko love Yumi-chan?" Mahie question was nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes, very much. She was just as much in love with Yumi as Yumi in her."

"But she never told her?"

"...No, she never told her."

"She was a fool..."

Yoshino knew because Rei knew. And every day Yoshino had agonized over her self-inflicted guilt. Because she saw the pain in Yumi, but she also knew that the truth might hurt even more... She didn't know, and since she didn't know, she kept quiet.

"And now?"

"I'm not sure but... But I think maybe its Tasio-chan's doing..."

"Do you think they are in love?"

"...I don't know..."

//-----------------//

---Yumi / Tasio's room ---

"O-Onee-sama?..."

"Yes?"

They had been on their rolled out futons a few minutes. Just long enough for Yumi to get over the fact the monks had such nice beds for guests.

"W-Would it... Would it be okay if I slept... w-with you?"

Yumi thought it over for just a split-second, and remembered her wanting to sleep with Sachiko in the summer house. She smiled...

"Yes. I guess that would be okay." Yumi lifted her bed sheet, making room for Tasio beside her.

To her surprise though, Tasio dove under her arm, snuggling in close, putting her head on her chest and an arm around her.

"Are you sure it's okay" Tasio was beaming a smile at her. She hadn't had any doubt, but she had still felt a little odd asking.

"Y-Yes, it's okay..." This wasn't really what she had in mind but...

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes." Yumi put the sheet around them and let out a little sigh, it had been a long day.

"Thank you for being my Onee-sama."

"No, thank you for being my petite soeur." And Yumi bent her head down a little and gave Tasio a kiss on her forehead.

For a moment the two just lay there, close, trying to get a feel for the situation.

Tasio drew a deep breath.

"Tasio?"

"Y-Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was just... It's just that...you smell nice..." Tasio felt her cheeks burn. Onee-sama wasn't really supposed to have noticed that.

"Thank you." Yumi made a little chuckle.

"I-I like being this close to you"

"Yes, I like being this close to you too." Yes, Yumi thought. I felt safe somehow. She tussled Tasio's hair a couple of times reassuringly.

"It's hard to explain but, when ever I'm this close to you, all my worries and troubles seem to go away."

"Yes, I feel the same"

"A-And sometimes, when you hug me... I don't ever want it to end; I just want to stay like that"

"Yes, I feel that way too sometimes..."

"Like now... I don't ever want this to end... I-I want to stay like this, with you..."

"...Yes, it's nice..."

For a few moments the room fell silent. Nothing, but the sound of the nightlife in the mountains seeping through the window. They were enjoying the rest after a wonderful day, in the closeness of each other. Breathings lowered and comfort set in.

"I remember seeing you one morning; you were on you way to the Rose Mansion I think." Tasio suddenly says, quietly. "The sun was shining as you passed me. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen," Tasio feels her cheeks burn.

"My!" Yumi smiles a little at the girl. She remembers well her own affection for Sachiko in the beginning of their pledge, and understands Tasio's feelings well.

"The sun was radiating from your golden hair, and you had this serene smile. And you walked tall and straight. You just looked so perfect in every way." Tasio snuggles a bit tighter.

"So when I got home, I sat and wrote you a letter, lavishing my love" Tasio gives a little giggle.

"I knew you would never read it. I saw all the other letters when I put mine in your shoe box the next days."

"I'm so sorry Tasio..." Yumi suddenly felt bad for all the letter's she had thrown out. A sudden pang of guilt for all the pain she might have caused, throwing away so much love, that so many girls must have spent hours on pouring to paper. Yet, she had discarded them so carelessly. But there had been no end to them, and in the end, she hadn't felt anything.

"Don't be... It was in a time where I was a bit more fragile than now."

"So you are..." Yumi hesitates... Was this any of her business anyway? Just because she was her Onee-sama, didn't give her the right to probe and pry as she pleased.

"Onee-sama?" Tasio turned her head and looked at her quizzically.

"I mean... eh."

"Oh, Y-Yes... I'm not very fond of boys" Tasio giggles a bit. "I found out early on that I wasn't like my friends, who were all giggling and acting weird around boys and I just didn't like them at all. And when I got older and would... "Her voice suddenly trails.

Yumi felt a little hesitation in Tasio, but then she begins again, softer.

"...Was by myself, it would be when thinking of girls from magazines or... And... And then I stumbled on some articles. Ones who told of gay people, and that was the first time I heard the word lesbian. I-I knew then."

Yumi felt as if Tasio was expecting some kind of reaction, but she wasn't quite sure what. So she just kept quiet.

"Onee-sama?" Why wasn't there any reaction? She didn't even feel a stiffening of her body or intake of breath. Nothing.

"Yes?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"T-That I'm a... that I'm a lesbian?"

"No, why would it?"

"N-No, it was just... Well, It does many people... most people... m-my mother she..." Tasio finished meekly. She still saw her mother's revolted face and words of repulsion and rejection when she thought about it.

"Tasio..."

"No... I'm just so relieved. I... I've been wanting to tell you for so long but... I-I've been too afraid to" Her voice seemed to falter in the end, as if she wasn't quite sure she was on safe ground yet.

Yumi raised her head and gave Tasio's forehead a kiss.

"It doesn't bother me in the least." She whispered softly.

"Thank you, Onee-sama"

"Have you ever..." Yumi would have finished the sentence with 'had a girlfriend', but she was cut short.

"...No... T-There has really only been one that I have been truly in love with..."

"Tasio..." Yumi knew right away. She could feel it. I was just so obvious now. And with the admonition of the love letter.

"It's okay. I know that you love Sachiko-sama. I figured it would be sort of the same right? We all love our Onee-samas'." She finished as if it was a statement more than anything else. But Yumi could hear the laden emotion in the girl's precise voice.

"Tasio..." Yumi spoke as soft and gentle as she knew how.

And then small tremors, quickly followed by small sobs.

Yumi turns to her side, so she can take Tasio into a lying embrace. The petite frame curled almost in a foster state, and Yumi, with arms around, can perfectly fit her into her embrace, almost closing her in by raising her knees a bit.

For a little while Tasio cries silently, small sobs and tremors running through her small frame.

It's a weird thing, but I was probably this small when I met Onee-sama too, Yumi thinks. Only though, I never knew this kind of love for Onee-sama this early on. She cradles the petite girl a little tighter, putting her cheek to rest over Tasio's scalp.

She is a strong one this one, Yumi thinks. To have such a clear understanding of herself this early on, and braving whatever the world throws at her with this knowledge in plain sight. She might not know it yet. But she is definitely a strong one.

Small sniffs tell that Tasio's cry is over. And Yumi release her enough from her embrace, for her to have more of a normal embrace, so to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Onee-sama, I-It just came by itself."

"It's all right Tasio. You don't ever, ever have to apologise for telling me that you love me. I can do nothing but cherish that, now can I?"

Yumi thinks back to some of the anguish her thoughts brought her at that time.

"Listen to me for a second Tasio. Okay? Don't ever, ever feel that you have to hide anything from me. If there is anything, anything at all, that you want to tell me, or confide in me. Just come do so, it doesn't matter what it is. Okay? Don't keep it bottled up and hurting inside." Yumi's voice is gentle and sincere.

"O-okay"

"I never told Onee-sama that I loved her, that way, until it was almost too late. It took me many weeks of anguish and hurt to gather my nerves. We only had a few months left before she graduated, when I finally did." Yumi's voice has a sad timbre to it.

"Did you and Sachiko-sama then..." Tasio's voice trails.

"Tasio?"

"N-No, It was nothing" Tasio bends her head, almost as if in shame over wanting to ask such a question.

Yumi smiles a bit at the discomfort in Tasio, the question had been so clearly written on her face just then. Yumi uses her finger under Tasio chin, raising her head so they can look each other in the eyes again.

"If me and Onee-sama ever made love?"

"...y-yes..." Tasio's looks waver a bit and her cheeks are very warm.

"No... As it turned out, it was only me of the two of us, who felt our love that way." Yumi butts her nose into Tasio's, just to tell the girl, that everything is okay.

"...w-would you have liked to?" Tasio couldn't help but ask. It was more a slip of the tongue, and she hardly noticed until after it was asked.

"...Yes, I think... Yes." Yumi takes a deep breath and makes a sigh, then looks Tasio in the eyes with a soft look "Yes. I would very, very much have liked to." She gives a little final squeeze, then rolls on her back again, feeling Tasio snuggle back in close.

It felt liberating for Yumi to say it. It wasn't as if she hadn't come to terms with either her sexuality or her love for Sachiko. Many anguished nights made sure of that. It just felt nice to get this tiny bit over her lips to Tasio, as if that was the last barrier between them.

"Tasio?"

"Y-Yes?"

"When you say you love me? Do you then think of me and sex?"

"...well...y-yes..."

"I see..." Yumi thinks about that for a few seconds. That felt a little weird but; she had certainly had her own thoughts about Sachiko though.

"Am I any good at it?"

And as an explosion they both started giggling. It took several minutes for them to quiet down and settle back in.

"...so y-you never... with anyone?" Tasio was the first to speak. And as if the question was too much to ask her face to face, Tasio turned her face and spoke to Yumi's chest.

"No." Yumi smiled at Tasio's shyness but still, it was a very candid conversation, so she understood that the girl was a little timid about looking her in the eyes.

"...kissed?" Why couldn't she stop? She thought.

"No."

A pause seemed to engulf them. Maybe not in real time but, in time felt.

"...w-would you like to?... " Tasio was in a knot inside.

All of a sudden, it was as if the air in the room had changed, as it the mountains themselves were holding their breath.

"...Yes..."

What?... What? Was that her? Yumi suddenly felt light-headed.

Yumi feels, before sees, that Tasio moves in her arm, and then, suddenly, she seems to be halfway on top of her. Her crystal blue eyes, pupils dilated in the half dark of the room, right in front of hers, not more than an inch or two away.

"Tasio...?" Not more than a whisper, a fluttering in the night.

When she feels Tasio's breath on her it's warm, and sweet, and alluring. And then she fells Tasio's nose in a gentle caress as she runs it slowly up and down her own, getting the soft skin acquainted. A soft, slow caress in the dark.

Then the soft ghost of a kiss, barely touching. And Yumi arcs her neck a little, raising her mouth, just a reflex to the touch of her lips.

Another fluttering on her lips, and she can't help but open her mouth a little, letting a little sound escape. Then a soft kiss, a trial kiss to see if there's any welcome for further explorations. And when Yumi try tentatively kissing back, the kisses start falling, one after the other, soft, gentle, and then open and passionate, hungry and demanding.

When finally the hunger and the need dies down, and soft, slow, and nice sets in, Yumi caresses Tasio's cheek while whispering gently

"Yes. I have been kissed."

//-----------------//

Chapter five is waiting, hurry, hurry.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you." Tasio whispered back.

The words made Yumi pause for just a fraction of a second.

"I love you too Tasio, just..." Was all she managed before she was cut short.

"I know... But... Onee-sama, I am here, and she is not... please let me be your comfort then... O-Onee-sama, let me be yours in the absence of her?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

Yumi looked into those crystal spheres looking deep as forest lakes in this semi darkness. For a moment she thought, how easy it would be to fall into those lakes. How calm it would be to forever loose yourself in those beautiful lakes.

"Is that what you want Tasio?" Yumi sighed and moved a few of Tasio's wonderful long strands of hair from her face. "Always living in the shadow of what might have been? Always trying to measure up to what was never there to measure up to?"

"But..."

"She is the love of my life Tasio... The pain in me Tasio, the pain I told you about so long ago when you sang for me in the grove. That is the pain of true love rejected. My love has made its choice and was turned away, but that changes little in the choice itself." Yumi stroked Tasio's cheek, trying to convey her feelings through the touch of her caress.

Tasio's tears began falling. Big and heavy. As if the tear ducts had given up all restraint.

"But I love you..." The words were so soft, so pleading... so inviting...

Yumi cupped both her cheeks and pressed her lips against hers in a gentle long kiss, a kiss where she felt Tasio's tears hit her cheeks in a slow, soft rain.

"Come, let's get some rest." Yumi tried giving a smile, but she was not immune to the pain in Tasio's heart, and the smile barely reached her lips.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama" And Tasio crawled back. When she was snug by Yumi's side, her hold over Yumi tightened for just a second, as if she was afraid to loose her completely.

Yumi smiled a little sad and tightened her own hold around the girl reassuringly. She bent her head down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tasio." She whispered the words so close, that her lips made contact. "Now try and get some sleep."

"Yes, Onee-sama." Through the words Yumi heard her tears and she ached for her petite soeur. But this was an ache she could not soothe.

Yumi lay for a long time feeling more than hearing Tasio's tears, and from time to time the tightening of the grip around her made her almost unable to breathe.

//-----------------//

"I'm not going back there!" Sachiko was yelling. Her whole demeanour was one of adamant defiance.

"Sachiko? Please... What's the matter? Look, I don't understand a word you are saying..." Sachiko had entered the house yelling and screaming and to tell the truth, he still had no idea what was going on.

"I told you! Are you listening to me? I'm moving back home!" Sachiko turned and yelled at the few staff members who had dug out of their small holes to see what all the yelling was about. "Take my things to my room." She waved her hands vaguely at her luggage.

"Tooru blinked a few times. "But Sachiko. You live with Kashiwagi-san now?"

"Well of this minute I don't!"

Tooru suddenly saw the luggage in the hall, ten or so suitcases scattered just inside the doors.

"Sachiko followed his looks, and when she saw that no one had touched them, she practically blew a fuse. "TAKE MY THINGS TO MY ROOM!" She stomped the floor once.

Tooru held up both hands as if to calm everybody down. He sighed. "Sachiko, come to my study, please, we'll talk there."

"Now, then" Tooru was pouring himself a 12year old as the first thing, he was feeling this could be one of those conversations where one could be needed. The silence between them as they had gone to his study had run up and down his spine as if a storm brewing.

"Why don't we start with a simple question," he was smiling at Sachiko as he sat, the smile was the same as when she had been twelve and didn't understand the birds and the bees. "Why?"

"Why!?" Sachiko hit falsetto immediately. "Well, how about; because the pig doesn't do anything but have sex with his boys all over the house."

Tooru blinked, twice.

"Oh, father, didn't you know? The man you married me off to is gay?" She smiled at him sweetly.

Tooru blinked, then took his 12 year old in one gulp and stood up to pour himself another.

"Sachiko" He said when he was safe in the comforting bosom of yet another whisky in his glass. "Having a husband in a stressful position. Sometimes you have to be a little lenient." He nodded once as if agreeing with himself that his own words actually made sense in this conversation.

"Father! All he does is having parties with his 'friends'! How can that be called stressful?" She had put her hands in her sides, daring him to counteract.

Tooru smelled his 12year old, as if making sure that his body was safely behind several inches of hardened steel.

"But that is your home now, Sachiko. You can't come running here because you can't control your husband." Tooru was finding the matter irritating at best. Having his daughter in his house demanding to move back home, was not really his idea of evening relaxation so soon after he got her out of there.

"I'm sick and tired of the mess, the noise, the deference and the idiot himself! I'm moving back, and unless you have me forcefully removed, I'll be in my room!" Sachiko turned and went to door, she slid it open so hard, that for a second it was touch and go if it would survive or not.

Tooru looked towards the door as he sat by his desk.

"Yadi yadi" He made a deep sigh pinching the ridge of his nose before taking a sip of his liquid 12year old soothing comfort. "Tsuko?" He called and his servant stood from his chair outside and came in. "Tsuko please close the door and call my wife."

//-----------------//

"Please" He said.

"Yumi opened it, not wanting to disturb whatever it was she was meant to come see. The singing master had come to the Rose Mansion to ask if she would please come with him. He wanted to talk about some changes in Tasio's singing and there was something he would like her to see.

He had indicated the door to the chapel, and told her to please go in, with the words "This is not uncommon anymore."

"As soon at the heavy chapel door was opened, she heard the unmistakable beautiful voice of Tasio singing from inside. But yet, there was something...

Yumi gently closed the door behind her and made her way up the middle isle under the dome. Coming past the last column she had a perfect venue for Tasio's song. Tasio was standing right before the altar with her back to her, her head raised as if she was singing directly to the altarpiece, or the crucified Jesus depicted on top.

Yumi stood for a second, then took a few steps and opened her mouth as if to call out to Tasio but, something suddenly stopped her... Something was definitely amiss in Tasio's song, it was the timbre or the presentation or... She was singing Caccini's prayer "Ave Maria" and it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

And as Yumi's arm fell, so suddenly did a tear. She raised hear hand slow, and as if surprised by the tear, rubbed it on the tips of her fingers.

It was no surprise to her that Tasio's singing brought emotions with them, she was used to the uplifting, the soaring of her heart every time she heard her sing. This was neither uplifting nor soaring, it was sadness in a way that brought tears from a body not yet fully knowing the circumstances portrayed.

Tasio's true form of expression was singing. What Yumi heard was an outlet of an open heart in pain. The emotions in the angelic prayer sung by Tasio melted through her, bringing sorrow and pain with it on every note, and her desire to scream suddenly boiled in her, and almost got the best of her.

She looked at Tasio and though desperately wanting to go to her in comfort, the hurt inside her wouldn't let her. She never made it any further, she just stood. Receiving all the pain and the sorrow and the sadness in Tasio, and when she couldn't bear any more, she fell to her knees.

"...stop...please..." Yumi's voice was nothing more than a whisper. The simple repetitious prayer sung to Mother Mary was never ending, if Tasio had been so inclined, she could have stood there till the earth collapsed. Yumi's breathing felt constricted. It took all her willpower and then,

"STOP!"

Tasio turned as if spooked, showing the tear streaks on her cheeks clear as day, before she quickly wiped them off.

"O-Onee-...sama...?" Her surprise showing in her frozen features. Then as if a cloud lifted from her mind she blinked, realized the state of her Onee-sama and quickly ran to her.

"Onee-sama, what's wrong?" Her voice, her perfect crystal voice, was fraught with worry, as she knelt by Yumi's side taking her arm, her hand.

"Tasio..." Yumi having no will to stand sat on her rear, not paying much attention to her being a role model at this very moment.

"Why, Tasio?" She felt her very being in uproar and wanting so terribly bad to help Tasio, to ease and soothe whatever ailment or trouble that could cause such terrible distress.

Tasio looked down, a little embarrassed in having been seen, and heard, in her most private moment during her personal outcry of help, to the mother of God no less.

"O-Onee-sama..." A barely perceptible blush marked the pristine teint of her beautiful features as she spoke, not much more than a whisper. " You know why..."

I have to think. I have to think... I have to... No... Yumi's mind calmed down. Yes. Yes of cause. How foolish she had been. Thinking that everything had been okay as they had woken from that night, and the girl had been her normal cheery self. That the days since had been identical to the days prior, that nothing had changed in her behaviour, in her embraces and touches. How foolish indeed.

"But we talked about this?"

For a moment Tasio didn't say anything, as if the hem of her skirt was suddenly so interesting that nothing would sway her attention from it.

"...yes..." she spoke very low. "we talked..." then as if out of nowhere she got nerve, strength, her eyes hit Yumi. "W-Why won't you understand? You go mulling over a love that will never be, when love is right here... D-Don't you understand? Don't you understand that my love found you? Just as yours found Sachiko-sama. How can I sway it with... with words when...when..." But the strength and the nerve just left, as if having elsewhere to be.

"Tasio..." For a moment nothing stirred between the two, and then Tasio threw herself into Yumi, burying her head in her chest. The surprise in Yumi's big eyes lasted but a second, before she let her arms fold behind her petite soeur in a gentle embrace. For a minute or two, they just sat there in the middle of the isle, Yumi on her bum and Tasio in her lap.

"Do you really love me so?"

Yumi felt the nods on her chest before Tasio spoke. "Yes." She raised her head and looked Yumi straight in those big gentle mocha eyes. Tasio's eyes were wet but the little timid smile reached them easily. "Yes, Onee-sama. I do love you so."

Yumi pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the girl's cheeks and nose.

"You know I'm a hopeless case don't you?" She smiled lovingly with a little wink.

Tasio blinked, but as comprehension and understanding spread in her mind, her crystal blue eyes softened and mellowed. Tasio's smile would have made the skies part and the sun shine. "Yes, Onee-sama. I know" And the she leaned in and kissed Yumi gently. "I love you." She whispered through her kisses, over and over.

"I love you"

//-----------------//

I thought maybe some of you don't know the prayer Tasio sings, so here is Hayley Westenra singing a piece of it (YouTube search kQQSW35PrEY). I picture Tasio's crystal voice having a, impossible as it sounds, even clearer timbre, hitting higher notes and starting at a higher octave.

Other than that, what are you waiting for? There is still more to read in the next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It was a rather nice autumn day. The sun seemed to relish the colours of the trees just as much as everyone else, and today was no different. The grove was bathed in the soothing rays of a high noon sun, and Yumi was lying on the dry grass with her eyes closed basking away, soaking energy from both rays and Tasio. She loved these last days before the late autumn, early winter storms set in.

She felt Tasio stir in her arms and she smiled. Tasio moved up a bit from her position, lying with her head on Yumi's chest and gave her tiny kisses until she laughingly gave in and started kissing back. This last month had been good for her. She felt it in her very being, her very core feeling vibrant and more alive than she had in a long time.

And last night had been... she looked at the sky through Tasio's auburn tresses for a second, then closed her eyes thinking back. Last night had been amazing. She had been intimate with Tasio. For both of them it had been the first time having sex and yet, yet it had been so wonderful.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I was thinking about last night" Yumi opened her eyes with a growing smile. Tasio's big crystal blue eyes were smiling at her just a few inches away.

"I liked last night." She blushed an alluring little pink on her fine teint. She rubbed her nose a few time against Yumi's.

"I liked last night too." Yumi smiled by the caress and the memory.

Tasio gave her a final kiss before she flopped over, more or less using Yumi's breasts as pillows. For a time they just lay there, just them, just them and a world that, at that specific moment in time, seemed content with one another.

Then softly Tasio began to sing, quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the birds in the trees or trying to soothe a crying baby at night. Her clear soprano voice rising and falling in gentle waves in the privacy of their little enclosure.

Yumi closed her eyes, letting Tasio's voice enter her essence and ease her very soul. Tasio's pristine voice carrying notes of joy, of calm, of happiness and of bliss and was like a gently breeze lifting the spirit like a kite made from fine fine paper.

When the song was finished not a sound was heard in their little world, and then suddenly the small finch and blue tits in the vicinity started chirping, as if they too had been listening, and was now applauding in their own way.

"What was that?" Yumi whispered softly.

"An almost one thousand year old requiem mass called "Pie Jesu" she rolled over and looked Yumi in the eyes. "Did you like it?"

"It was just... wonderful. Yumi drew a deep breath taking in the smell of autumn. I wish we could stay here like this."

Tasio put her head on Yumi's chest, as if listening to her gentle heartbeat. "Yes, Onee-sama. I would like that too."

"You are too good to me" Yumi opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at Tasio.

Tasio raised her head and moved up a bit, she looked Yumi in the eyes. "I love you. For me there is no such thing as too good for you."

//-----------------//

The Yamayurikai was packed, everybody had just finished eating lunch and Nana and Tasio were pouring tea for everyone. The mood in the room was relaxed and peaceful.

Yumi sat in the spot reserved for the head of the Yamayurikai. She now only had about five months left in that chair. It was not a thought she particularly cherished... anymore.

She gently put her hand on Tasio's as she brought her sugar. Of everyone in the Yamayurikai, Yumi was the only one who used sugar, a subject that had brought more than a little mirth to the room. She received a timid smile from Tasio in return.

"Oh my God! Why don't you two just come clean already?" Yoshino sitting on her left had apparently noticed. And was now glaring at Yumi.

Yumi looked at Yoshino wit big eyes. "Rosa Foetida? Did you want to say something?"

"Oh come on Yumi, don't be such a snob."

"Fine Yoshino, if you must know. Then Tasio and I are officially committed intimate friends."

Yoshino blinked a few times.

"Yes Yoshino, we are a couple" And Yumi laced her hands with Tasio, who smiled like the sun itself.

Yoshino threw her hands in the air "I knew it!" The exclamation was one of joy and she smiled from ear to ear.

She looked around the table quizzically. There was a definite lack of responses and reactions according to her estimate. "What? I was the only one who didn't know?" She looked from smiling face to smiling face.

"Arh!... That's just not fair." She plopped her head in hand, sulking.

Yumi gave Shimako a little timid smile, but Shimako gave a gentle friendly smile back along with a little nod. There was only joy for her in her friend.

//-----------------//

Tasio was playful as they were leaving the grounds. It had been a good day and they were leaving fairly early since no Yamayurikai work to speak of seemed to be pilling up.

Yumi was the first to see her as they closed in on the gates. A single female figure standing in the afternoon sun. Suddenly the recognition hit her; Onee-sama! Her face lit in a wonderful smile, one so happy that Tasio for a moment was taken aback.

It was obvious that the smile had a cause, and when following her look she saw a young woman. A beautiful, fair skinned woman with the most amazing raven black long hair in a very expensive looking, business woman type dress. She was just to die for as she stood there. Tasio looked quizzically back at Yumi and saw that her features now had dark clouds covering them. She suddenly felt Yumi squeeze her hand almost to the extent of pain. And then she knew. She just knew.

Warning signals rang in her very core and if she could have lifted Yumi and run off with her she would have. She felt threatened by this wonderfully beautiful woman. Yumi's Onee-sama, the object of her love, the love of her life.

"Onee-sama." Yumi bowed courteously.

"Hello Yumi." Sachiko had a pleasant, if not loving smile. Though her voice... her voice to Tasio's extremely sensitive musical ears carried a hint of... anxiety?

"Tasio, may I present my Onee-sama, Osagawara Sachiko... Onee-sama, this is my petite soeur, Mikozawa Tasio."

"Good afternoon, Tasio-chan. I hope my petite soeur isn't giving you too much trouble?" Sachiko's demeanour was friendly and warm. And not at all the cold-hearted devil that Tasio always envisioned whenever she was thinking of the woman who had hurt her love, her Onee-sama, so much.

"No." Tasio said softly, and must have appeared rather shy, as she edged herself partly behind Yumi.

It wasn't as if there was an awkward air between the three, it was just that no one seemed keen on starting a conversation and hence the silence seemed to linger.

"Tasio-chan, do you think maybe I could speak with Yumi for a second?" Sachiko said in the end. Maybe it was that small hint of anxiety that made her speak.

"Onee-sama, I will see you tomorrow?" The small tone of a question wasn't really intentional, it sort of just crept in there. She couldn't help but feel threatened. This woman was gorgeous, tall and slim and had the most amazing deep sapphire eyes. And she, she was just a little lithe barely five foot nobody. Tasio's light crystal blue eyes were frightened, big, and unintentionally pleading.

The look and the laced hands didn't go unnoticed. Sachiko felt a nervous fluttering in her chest. This was not what she had expected. Maybe not a Yumi who came running into her arms, still... Her having found comfort in her petite soeur was so far beyond her, that she hadn't even considered the possibility.

"Oh you don't have to leave Tasio, this won't take long. Onee-sama, why don't we visit Maria-sama?"

The little walk to Maria-sama was a silent one. As if a mutual agreement of waiting had been signed and ratified. One should be very perceptive indeed to see that this was not your usual One-sama and petite soeur relationship.

"She was just nervous." Yumi smiled apologetically at Sachiko for Tasio's shyness. "But she is only a first year. I have no doubt that she will be a terrific Rose when time comes."

"She...?" Sachiko looked at Yumi and then down the path at Tasio.

"Yes." Yumi followed the look and saw Tasio tripping impatiently, stretching her neck as if it would give her that extra advantage in trying to follow the conversation. She smiled gently, almost giving a little laugh.

"I see..." Sachiko saw the smile, still not quite knowing where she had Yumi. "You look good." She said. A little timid, but still, it was a place to start.

"I feel good." Yumi looked into those beautiful dangerous dark blue sapphire eyes and felt her insides churn in emotions best overlooked and best kept under foot right now.

That's good."

For a second or five the conversation seemed to stop. Yumi waiting patiently for the purpose of Sachiko's visit and Sachiko for an opening in what wasn't the reunion she had expected or hoped for.

"Yumi?"

"Yes, Onee-sama?" Yumi turned her attention fully on Sachiko.

"I'm sorry about..." Best get the part over with she knew she couldn't get around.

"Why did you come, Onee-sama?" Yumi butted in. That road Sachiko began down, was a road best kept closed. She half turned and looked through the open park of the Lillian grounds.

Sachiko was a bit taken aback by the forceful closure of an apology she had mulled over, refined and in the end put in a nice speech she felt she would be able to deliver, even if circumstances became emotional. She had not expected Yumi to close her speech before she even had a chance to open it.

"I-I... wanted to... I left Kashiwagi." She blurted in the absence of direction, and in the need of something, anything to say to Yumi.

"... I see..." The news was a surprise indeed, but... Yumi looked towards Tasio.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter... anymore." She had followed Yumi's look and was realising now that it was not her, or Yumi controlling the balance of the emotional weights on the scale.

"This was your choice Onee-sama..." Yumi said soft as she looked a Sachiko and saw the first signs of capitulation in Sachiko. Her shoulders sank and the look in her eyes began to waver.

"Do you love her?" Sachiko suddenly threw at Yumi. It was a desperate grasp of the one straw she knew she might hold over Yumi.

"...Yes... I love her... In my own way." Yumi looked at her with what could only be described as a calm demeanour. Her look was steady, and even though she took her time in answering, there wasn't any sign of uncertainty in her response.

"That's... good then..." Her desperate straw just vanished in her hands as if it had been an illusion to begin with.

"Was that why you came? Did you change your mind? Did you come to see if I had been waiting for you?" Yumi asked surprised.

There could be no justification in the response she wanted so badly to say. So she didn't say anything. The silence was in itself an answer, but one you could simply relay later as a mistaken interpretation.

"I did you know. For a long time. Walking around like the wreck you left behind." Yumi spoke with no emotions. Her voice steady as a rock, as if she was just laying down facts, and took no regard to the feelings at the time it happened. The devastation of her mental health at the time...

"Yumi..." Sachiko looked at her with eyes wide open. As if the word 'wreck' had been a slap in the face.

"She saved me. Her love brought me back. Carefully mending every scar, every wound." Yumi had looked towards Tasio with a fond smile. A smile lingering as she saw Tasio leaning to her side as if she, out in the open, was trying to get a peak around a corner.

"You speak as if you hate me?" Sachiko bowed her head, looking down in guarded preparation for the words that would surely be coming. The words and accusations that must surely have been waiting for her in Yumi.

"No, Onee-sama. I love you. You know my love for you, I told you once, remember? I will always love you." Yumi had snapped her head around. She took a quick step towards Sachiko, trying to convey emotions on air alone.

"Then why?..." Sachiko had looked up in surprise, not understanding and looked at Yumi with more unguarded emotions showing, than Yumi thought she had ever seen before. The churning in her insides was reaching critical mass.

"Because she loves me unconditionally." Yumi said soft. Looking back with eyes of a strong young woman with willpower to make decisions based on rationale, too.

"I..." Sachiko faltered. The words of 'I do too' rang so hollow in her mind that even she could see the folly in trying to say it out loud.

"I have to go, she is waiting" Yumi half turned as if already on her way.

"Yumi?..." Sachiko had reached out for her, but as Yumi turned, let her hand fall down. The look in her eyes spelled emotional distress.

For a moment the two just stood. Each trying to convey emotions through their eyes. Eyes that for so long ago, for such a long time, always spoke love when looking at each other.

"W-Will we still be friends... Yumi?" her words faltering.

"...You are my Onee-sama. Yes?" Yumi looked at Sachiko gently.

"...yes..." The word, hardly more than a movement of lips.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama." And almost as an afterthought, she took a few steps, leaned up and kissed Sachiko softly on her cheek. Then she turned and went down the path towards the anxiously waiting Tasio.

"Goodbye...Yumi..." It was just a thought prepared, she never said it as she hid her head in her hands.

Tasio almost knocked the wind out of her as Yumi approached, burying her head in her chest desperately.

"There now... It's okay..." Yumi cupped Tasio's cheek, gave her a soft kiss and looked her in the eyes, eyes brimming from the emotional uncertainty.

"I love you, Onee-sama" Tasio's voice carried so much love it almost took Yumi's breath away.

"I love you too, Tasio."

_The End_

//-----------------//

And there you have it. I didn't particularly like to write this ending as it unfolded, I must admit. I was so happy for Tasio but on the other hand, Sachiko is a woman I love, dearly, and seeing her not end up with Yumi made me queasy. But this story is one that I love though. Even though Yumi went through hell, I think the more mature Yumi too, was wonderful, and I loved her as a Grand soeur to Tasio. And I soo love Tasio. How could one not?

Anyway: Arigato, thank you very much for reading. I hope you all liked it. I'm very grateful you made it so far. Should you feel so inclined I would of cause like to hear what you thought, and perhaps even what you felt in the comments.


End file.
